


Dean Wants Lush Hair, Too

by padfootalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootalecki/pseuds/padfootalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always talks about how lush Sam's hair is, and Dean's sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Wants Lush Hair, Too

"Dean, I feel like we shouldn't be doing this," Cas whispered.

Dean placed a light kiss on Cas's mouth.

"Cas, we gotta. I have to know."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"I just gotta, okay?!"

Castiel turned around and placed a firm hand on Dean's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"This is Sam's business, Dean. Do you really think you should be intruding?"

"I just- dammit, Cas. People are always talking about how fuckin' lush Sam's hair is and I want my hair to be fuckin' lush too. I just have to know what kind of conditioner he's hiding in here, because he sure as hell ain't using the shitty hotel samples."

"Dean, I-"

Dean kissed Cas on the mouth again, harder this time.

"Stop talking," Dean smiled.

Cas was uncertain as to whether he was aroused or confused by this gesture.

"Okay, let's see, gotta be in here somewhere," Dean began talking to himself as he dug through Sam's bag.

Cas stood and watched as Dean shuffled through Sam's belongings, throwing piles of useless things on the floor. He couldn't take it any longer. He hated seeing Dean pry into Sam's life about something so irrelevant, and something Sam clearly did not want him to know.

"Dean, stop it."

Dean turned around and looked at Cas.

"Dammit, Cas, if you don't wanna be here then leave," Dean replied as he continued his search.

"Dean, I-"

"Cas, I mean it."

So Cas did what Dean did whenever they got into a fight or he wanted him to be quiet.

Cas approached Dean and grabbed his waist, spun him around and kissed him. Hard.

Dean was shocked initially by this action. Cas almost never took charge. Dean liked to be in control. So he took control.

Dean pushed Cas up against a wall and began to kiss his neck, listening to him moan with pleasure. He moved back up to Cas's mouth and began to kiss him deeper than he ever had before.

He stopped for a brief moment.

"I hope you started this just 'cause you love me that damn much," he whispered.

"Of course," Cas grinned at him and slapped his rear.

"What was that for?"

"I learned that from the pizza man."

They continued in their frenzy of spontaneous passion before they were interrupted.

"What the hell?"

The two lovers stopped and noticed a shocked Sam standing in the doorway of the motel room.

"Sam, I, I, uh, I can explain," Dean began.

"No, Dean, seriously. This is the fourth time this has happened this week. Put a sock on the door next time or something, seriously."

"I apologize, Sam," Cas spoke. "This was my doing."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen ag- What the hell? Dean, why's my bag open? Why's all my stuff everywhere?"

"I, uh, well, you see, I was trying to uh-"

"Trying to what? Find some lube?"

"Okay, dammit, Sam, I'm gonna come right out and say it. What kind of conditioner do you use?"

"Uh, Pantene. Why?"

Castiel chimed in. "He wants his hair to be as lush as yours."

"Cas shut u-"

"Dean, you said it yourself. You said that everyone always says that his ha-"

Dean stopped him with a kiss.

"GUYS!" Sam screamed.

"Sorry," Dean apologized half-heartedly. "We'll, I'm gonna go now."

"Where?"

"To buy some of that conditioner. Later, Sammy. Cas, you comin'?"

"Oh, yes Dean. You know I'm coming," Cas winked at him.

So the Righteous Man and a fallen angel set off into the sunset to buy some Pantene conditioner so their hair could be so fuckin' lush, too.


End file.
